Primavera
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: En aquel lugar fue su comienzo con aquel bello paisaje, un paisaje de Sakuras que inundaba la estacion de primavera como un significado de hermosura y promesas... -AU-


**Antes de que digan que yo comunmente no escribo de parejas crack y esas cosas les dire dos cosas, no aceptare criticas a este one-shot asi que dejen sus reviews de una manera pacifica si no quieren que yo les diga uchas cosas porque esto lo hago por varias cosas**

 **Me gusta el Nalu pero no quiero leer mucho de él**

 **Me gusta el Graylu y quisiera algun dia leer un fic de estos bien**

 **Y es un reto :3**

* * *

 **Primavera (One-shot)**

No fue hasta cierta primavera, un encuentro tan casual que no sabían si fue cosa del destino o no pero sabían que sus miradas habían cruzado más de cinco minutos. Las Sakuras lucían enormemente aquel paisaje y como si fuera obra divina ambos iban por el mismo rumbo, hablaron de varias cosas como si se conocieran de antes y antes de partir intercambiaron sus números por si se volvían a ver.

Lucy Heartfilia era maestra de preescolar, ella adoraba de todo corazón a los niños pequeños y ella aunque no fuera casada con hijos tenía una desbordante alma de casada y madre, los niños la querían mucho, conocía a cada uno de ellos como si dependiera su vida al recordarlos cada uno aunque poco a poco fueran graduándose. Salir a un paseo escolar era lo que siempre la tenía al pendiente, sus pequeños eran traviesos y juguetones, posiblemente iban a salir corriendo por todos lados si los llevaba a un paseo escolar por el museo debía estar precavida de que nadie desapareciera mientras observaban todas esas pinturas.

Al salir del transporte escolar pidiendo con calma a sus pequeños que formaran dos filas y como habían quedado de acuerdo estuvieran en parejas mientras ella iba atrás observando que nadie se saliera de sus respectivas filas, sin dudar algunas cosas agarro la mano de una de las pequeñas que no tenía pareja y dándole una cálida sonrisa entraron con cuidado al museo. Se sorprendió al encontrar a la misma persona de aquel día, aquella persona que se acercó tranquilamente observando detenidamente a la rubia.

–Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar, Lucy-san –sonriendo el peli negro observaba a la niña que se ocultaba detrás de la rubia

–Creo que tienes razon, Fullbuster-san ¿Qué haces por aquí?

–Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo pero como veo que tienes niños de preescolar me imagino que será, también no me digas Fullbuster no se me da algo escuchar mi apellido, yo ando viendo algunas cosas de por aquí represento a un amigo con sus obras de arte

–Entonces significa que sus obras de arte están en este museo, es gracioso porque también un amigo mio tiene obras de arte aquí ¿Cómo se llama su amigo? –comenzando a caminar la rubia observaba que sus alumnos no salieran de aquella fila por la que iban

–Es curioso que lo menciones, ultimadamente se encierra en su departamento según para que le llegue la inspiración, se llama Natsu Dragneel

–Ehhh…

–Es el mismo chico que va al preescolar a ver a sensei –alegre una de las pequeñas observaba algo a un lado

– ¡Cierto! Natsu-san es amigo de sensei ¿verdad? Por aquello siempre va cuando quiere buscar una inspiración

–Asi que es a donde va a parar el tonto, ultimadamente cuando voy no está por aquello creía que estaba con su novia pero veo que no y ¿Qué hace ese tonto en un preescolar?

–Normalmente va juega con los niños hasta se sienta y hace los ejercicios que les pongo a los niños, se divierte demasiado aunque parece niño grande y los niños lo adoran demasiado, creo que será buen padre en algún futuro, aparte de que le va bien con Kagura-chan

–Si es demasiado como decirlo infantil y eso es lo que hace su imaginación tan desbordante pero bueno… Dime te interesaría salir conmigo a una cita –sonrojado el peli negro observaba a otro lado

–Claro que sensei acepta –sonriendo todos los niños se tapaban la boquita de la risa

Se podría decir que Lucy en esos momentos parecía algo inexplicable por su rostro tan sonrojado, jugando con sus dedos recordaba lo que se sentía ir a una cita cuando anteriormente había aceptado una cita con un chico que le gustaba pero aquello no funciono, sintiéndose traicionada por sus alumnos en aquellos momentos sentía muchas cosas y asertivamente quería dar una respuesta con aquel chico que se había atrevido a pedirle una cita. Tal vez una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor a un chico que podría formar parte de su vida si se lo proponía o rechazarlo no sabía que decir en aquellas situaciones era tan torpe pero decidida asintió alegrando mucho al peli negro que parecía una obra colorida.

 **.**

 **.**

Camino tranquilamente, aquel camino lleno de Sakuras le recordaba los meses atrás donde conoció a Gray Fullbuster, un representante de su amigo Natsu, era diferente a lo que parecía a primera vista, alguien elocuente y espontaneo era lo que describía mejor al peli negro aunque algunas veces se comportaba como todo un tsundere pero también eso lo hacía tierno y que podía decir, ella se había enamorado de aquel chico y dos meses después de conocerse se hicieron novios.

Parecían dos adolescentes cada vez que hablaban hasta el peli rosa les había hecho una canción de burla para que pusiera atención a sus alumnos, algunas veces pensaba en muchas cosas como su futuro con aquel peli negro, si se casaban ¿Cuántos hijos pensaban tener?, ¿Qué le gustaría comer diariamente?, ¿Qué casa escogerían?, ¿Qué era mejor con sus trabajos?, y un sinfín de preguntas se formulaba pensando en toda su vida, no quería ser una solterona recordaba a su amiga Levy que pronto se casaba al igual que Erza, Mira, Kagura, Yukino, Minerva y muchas más de sus amigas que le enviaban invitaciones de sus bodas pero ella todavía no.

Su soltería se lo debía a su pasado noviazgo con Loke, aquel chico no supo valorarla con un engaño de lo más ruin y prometiéndose nunca más amar sin saber de las personas que le pedían salir a una cita pero aquel peli negro la había enamorado y entrado a su corazón como si fuera su casa y eso la sorprendía demasiado, alguien pasando tan fácilmente a su corazón era lo que la volvía a ponerse a pensar si era posible que él, exactamente él le demostraría acerca del amor y todas sus complicaciones pero también tenía sus cosas negativas como saber sobre de nuevo un engaño total que la volvería a romper el corazón pero no podía decirse una total estúpida al ir por su intuición.

–Gray y Lucy sentados en un árbol… dentro del preescolar hablando de muchas cosas… besándose y dándose… Oe Luce recuerda que me aburro al igual que los niños –acostado el peli rosa observaba a la rubia

–Debería decirte que esto es un jardín de infantes, no de artistas con estrés al no poder pintar algo y además los niños están en su hora de los juegos solo estas tú –suspirando la rubia observaba al único niño grande de la clase acostado en el suelo

–Pero es que mi apartamento es aburrido, no tiene colores como los de un preescolar y los niños hacen ruidos impresionantes creando sinfonías demasiado hermosas, ¡No puedo creerlo! Porque Kagura dijo yo me encargare de los arreglos de la boda –triste el peli rosa daba vueltas en su sitio

–Y por aquello vienes a mi preescolar a molestar a los niños, vamos Natsu debes ayudarle un poco como explicarte que ella te quiere a ti –sonriendo la rubia acomodaba algunas cosas

–A ti te quiere Gray y no te lo ando diciendo eso a cada rato… Luce ayúdame con la inspiración, necesito unos nuevos cuadros para estos meses –aburrido el peli rosa pensaba en algo

–Hablamos de tu propia inspiración, no soy la persona indicada para decirte como debes inspirarte, ya pensaste seriamente en hacer algo más con tu inspiración

–Entonces ayúdame, algo que te guste o algún lado que te emocione o un recuerdo es que ando aquí pensando en ideas interesantes como por ejemplo una vista al mar o un bar cálido y acogedor es que no se me viene nada bueno a la mente

–Porque no sales a buscar algo interesante, yo que se ahorita ando ocupada con el preescolar para ayudarte con tus cosas, sabes exactamente que la inspiración va y viene asi que quédate tranquilo pensando las cosas con exactitud

–Como por ejemplo tu noviazgo con Gray, ultimadamente veo a ambos embobados sabes parecen adolescentes que si está bien cuidando a los niños, que si come bien a sus horas, su amor es tan empalagoso que me dan miedo ¡Son raros!

–Déjame decirte que tú eres más raro, no sé y no llego a comprender como Kagura-chan te soporta cuando estás en tu estado de niño mimado, ¡Todos odian esa faceta de ti! Asi que vete a jugar a otro lado que no sea este preescolar porque los niños andan demasiado ocupados para prestarte atención –enojada la rubia observaba fríamente al peli rosa

–Kagura por lo menos no anda de enojona, ella me quiere con todo lo que soy aparte de que no me reclama como todos ustedes, nos vemos Lucy… Ahhh a donde iré ahora, creo que iré a ver a Kagura –suspirando el peli rosa caminaba a la salida

Lucy estaba enojada, no era la primera vez que el peli rosa hacía de las suyas burlándose de ellos dos pero esta vez se había pasado, el tema de que el peli rosa se comportaba demasiado infantil era intocable porque él simplemente se ponía en plan no quiero volver a verte en un largo tiempo y asi era lo que hacía, ya se lo había aplicado a Erza y a Jellal cuando trataron ese tema, nadie sabía el misterioso enamoramiento de Kagura por el peli rosa solo sabían que ella lo quería aun comportándose algunas veces como un niño mimado. Pensó tranquilamente algunas cosas era realista, ese comportamiento era tan raro pero esa vez escucho a Kagura decir que Natsu era su pequeño peli rosa mimado.

Suspiro eran tal para cual, les deseaba muchas cosas de las mejores formas ambos eran sus preciados amigos, Kagura era su amiga desde la secundaria, mientras Natsu era desde la Universidad, también estaban las demás pero ella tenía sus méritos por soportar al molesto e infantil de Natsu Dragneel. Aquella tarde después de salir del preescolar atendiendo los asuntos que tenía que hablar con una de las madres de uno de los niños, caminó directo a donde se encontraría con su ahora novio Gray Fullbuster y al verlo hay parado sonriendo de una forma tan característica hizo que su corazón palpitara demasiado rápido, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso y camino tranquila hasta llegar a unos escasos centímetros de él, sonrieron al verse como dos adolescentes desinteresados.

–Sacaste el lado infantil de Natsu, me da gracia porque llego directo a donde estaba Kagura y como estaba yo hay empezó con su serie de berrinches al parecer lo hiciste enojar –riendo un poco el peli negro le agarraba delicadamente la mano a la rubia –Otra que le dice lo mismo y esta vez hicieron que si llorara como niño pequeño

–Es un desequilibrado mental, no puedo creer como lo soporta Kagura-chan con tantos berrinches y cuando tengan un hijo ¿Qué sucederá? Tendrá que soportar a dos niños –sonrojada la rubia suspiraba pesadamente

–Acaso no te contaron nada, ¡Que gracioso! Lucy Heartfilia escucha esto atentamente Natsu es más maduro que Sting cuando se trata de niños, su comportamiento solo es cuando se siente aburrido y es divertido verlo intentar hacer cosas de niños, casi todos lo tratamos como un niño cuando su comportamiento es a ese –sonriendo el peli negro abrazaba a la rubia –Por aquello el tema de que es demasiado infantil no es tocado por nadie y tu rompiste esa regla al igual que Erza, conocerás lo que es ser odiada por un adulto con mentalidad de niño pequeño

–No me digas que tú también lo tratas como niño

–Si porque cuando esta asi es demasiado rápido que se inspire y él se pone contento cuando surge aquella idea de pintar con las manos y crear una pintura realmente buena, por aquello deambula por todos lados pero bueno es tarde para la cita

–Tengo que disculparme con él y gracias por recordarme que aquel idiota solo hace esas cosas porque le gusta inspirarse

–Vamos Natsu es un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de adulto ¿Qué hay de malo?

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó al sentir unas enormes ganas de comer un pastel de chocolate, observo su celular junto a la mesita de noche eran las cuatro de la madrugada, en aquella mesita de noche estaba una foto que le recordaba algunas cosas como el hecho de que ya no era una Heartfilia sino una Fullbuster, su boda había sido linda con todos sus amigos y algunas con una pequeña pancita, esperando un nuevo ser. Ella se convirtió también en una dichosa persona con las hormonas alborotadas, sino lloraba, reía, se enojaba y muchas cosas que las hacían volverse una bipolar haciendo que su esposo se volviera loco.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su dormido esposo, bajo a la planta baja buscando algo que saciara su antojo pero aún asi tenía ganas de comer un pastel de chocolate, recordó que el infantil de Natsu junto a Kagura y el pequeño bebe Mitsuki habían traído pastel en su visita anterior, busco en el refrigerador y para su bendita sorpresa encontró un pastel de chocolate, una rebanada empezó que ella fuera comiendo poco a poco el pastel sin dejar nada, para terminar aquel antojo de madrugada fue a buscar unas cuantas galletas y leche para comerlas tranquilamente hasta que fue descubierta en el intento.

Para ser una embarazada de nueve meses a punto de dar luz sus antojos no cesaba un solo momento, pero aquello había llegado lejos se había terminado el pastel y ahora iba con un paquete de galletas, al parecer también despertó a su esposo medio dormido que la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta sorprendido al ver que el pastel del día anterior era historia y las galletas pronto lo serían pero al ver a su querida esposa a punto de llorar era algo que le robaba el corazón demasiado rápido.

– ¿Por qué lloras? No deberías llorar Lucy… No por favor… no llores…

–Es q-que c-comí m-mucho… e-engordare y t-tú m-me d-dejaras s-sola… m-me comí el pastel…

–Pero cariño es cosas del embarazo, no te culpo para nada y tu comes porque se te viene un antojo –abrazándola con cuidado a su esposa, el peli negro le daba un beso en la frente

–P-pero c-comí t-todo el p-pastel…

–Aún asi no te preocupes, deberíamos irnos a dormir es demasiado temprano y deberías dormir bien –agarrando su mano el peli negro caminaba con ella a las escaleras

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado una noche entera en el hospital, despertando por los lloriqueos de sus bebes observo aquella habitación llena de cosas, flores, globos y adornos que decían _"Es niña", "Es niño"_ que hacia sonreír a la rubia habían sido dos hermosos bebes, dos mellizos hermosos y saludables con sus lloriqueos un poco fuertes pero eso le alegraba mucho, abrazarlos con cuidado observando de nuevo su alrededor eran rubios con ojos oscuros profundos, la pequeña tenía un mechón negro que la hacía verse hermosa.

Todo el día recibió visitas de sus amigos, Gajeel que seguía diciéndole coneja sonreía al ver a esos dos niños que serían un desastre según él, Levy regañando a su esposo por decir aquellas cosas que abrazaba al pequeño Música de cuatro meses, Erza con Jellal le habían llevado un lindo regalo y cada uno abrazando a los mellizos mientras ella abrazaba al pequeño Eliott de tres meses, Kagura junto a Natsu fueron con el pequeño Mitsuki de dos meses, Mira con Laxus y la pequeña Lulú habían ido al último, Gray había sido el único que entro después de ellos porque las chicas ya habían pedido entrar antes.

Observo a Lucy sonriendo mientras abrazaba al pequeño despierto tararear una canción de cuna haciendo bostezar aquel pequeño, esa imagen había sido grabada en secreto por Gray que observaba todo desde la puerta, sonriendo escucho a la pequeña que parecía reír entre sueños, delicadamente se acercó intentando no asustar a ninguno de los pequeños pero siendo percibido por la rubia que sonrió al verlo cerca queriendo observar las facciones de los pequeños que ahora dormían cada uno tranquilamente sin darse cuenta lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras ambos padres los observaban verlos dormir tranquilamente.

–Dime Gray ¿Por qué no entraste primero? Daika y Layla esperaban a su papá, no a sus tíos…

–Quería pasar primero pero déjame decirte que con ellas no se puede, Erza da miedo y no quería meterme en problemas con ella –suspirando el peli negro observaba a los pequeños

–Si pero eso no es excusa, aunque los abrazaste tu primero debiste entrar a abrazarlos más antes que ellos ¡Que malo eres! ¡Malo!

–Shhh los despertaras, vamos Lucy aun estas sentimental y no quiero escucharte llorar de nuevo mejor platiquemos tranquilamente

–Está bien pero recuerda que me debes una y adivina los pequeños parece que se encariñaron con Erza –sonriendo la rubia le daba un beso en la mejilla al peli negro

Algo había pasado en esos momentos, un pequeño llanto hizo que volvieran a observar a los pequeños, el pequeño Daika observaba desde su cunero a sus padres analizando a su papá que abrazaba a su mamá llorando nuevamente como si demostrara que eran celos, unos celos de un bebe que iba a ser mimado por su mami todo el tiempo, tranquilamente abrazo a su pequeño y con sumo cuidado lo arrullo para darle sus cuidados como madre. El peli negro observo la escena y desde el otro cunero pudo ver a la pequeña que observaba alegre el sitio al parecer interesada por el exterior, disfrutando aquel aire y también de la luz que proporcionaba la noche, se acercó con cuidado cargándola.

Una pequeña risilla alegre fue que lo sorprendió tan alegre y divirtiéndose al observar a su padre con aquella mirada curiosa al igual que ella, sonrieron al mismo tiempo aquello demostró que ellos iban a ser inseparables más cuando la pequeña sería una niña demasiado linda a sus ojos y sería sobreprotector, un padre que cuidaría demasiado a su pequeña princesa.

 **.**

 **.**

El primer día de preescolar, padre e hija se miraron esperando aunque sea algo que les ayudara a quedarse en casa pero no podían, Lucy feliz preparaba al pequeño Daika con su uniforme del preescolar y con aquel gorro color negro que combinaba bien, se acercó a Layla para poder peinarla bien porque era importante tenerla presentable, con dos coletitas y acomodando bien el gorro tenía lista a sus mellizos sonriendo energéticamente dándole ánimos a ambos, porque iniciar el preescolar era algo importante para ellos en su vida cotidiana que tendrían de ahora en adelante.

Al llegar al mismo preescolar donde su mamá enseñaba se sorprendieron porque muy cerca de ese lugar estaban los Sakuras, caminaron observando todo el lugar y sonrieron al ver a Eliott que venía escondido detrás de las piernas de su mamá, quedaron maravillados al ver a su mamá hacer su trabajo de una manera demasiado linda cuidando de Eliott mientras él lloraba un poco al ver como su mamá se iba a su trabajo, Mitsuki agarro la mano de Lucy sonriendo travieso hacía los mellizos mientras le susurraba algo a su nueva maestra, Lulú lloro fuerte al ver a sus padres marcharse al igual que Música. Todos lloraron hasta que Lucy logro llevarlos al aula, los mellizos observaron a Mitsuki que les sacaba la lengua declarándoles la guerra de inmediato por la atención de la maestra/mamá de su grupo.

–Lucy-sensei es cierto que dice mi mamá que mi papá cuando no está inspirado es un vago –comenzando a llamar su atención el pequeño peli rosa sonreía observando a los mellizos

–Pues tu papá es infantil, vamos Mitsuki es momento de que hagamos presentaciones y después veremos si has heredado los dotes de tu papá al dibujar, además ven Eliott cariño no llores…

–Mi mamá me abandono… N-no m-me q-quiere p-por las g-gemelas…

–Claro que te quiere cariño, tu mami fue a trabajar y a tus hermanas las dejo en una guardería como tu estas grande debes asistir aquí, mira ese reloj marca esa hora cuando el reloj llegue a ese punto tu mamá llegara feliz por ti… Ella te quiere mucho asi que no llores –sonriendo amablemente la rubia abrazaba al peli rojo que lloraba

–P-pero entonces p-porque m-me d-dejo y… n-no m-me llevo…

–Lucy-sensei también… mis papás no me quieren… me dejaron aquí…

–Escuchen niños, vamos a cantar una canción asi que relájense, mamá conejo viene tranquilamente a cuidar a los pequeños que es lo que quieren ¡Jugar! ¡Jugar! Vamos a jugar todos juntos con mamá conejo que es lo que queremos ¡Jugar! –alegre la rubia empezaba a contentar a los pequeños que lloraban

–Queremos jugar… Lucy-sensei queremos jugar

Los mellizos solo observaron desde lejos a su mamá que trabajaba, aquello que sentían eran los llamados celos como su papá cuando veía que otros señores miraban a su mamá cuando iban de paseo, pero debían ser niños buenos porque sabían la profesión de su mamá que era maestra de preescolar y ella amaba mucho su trabajo, debían aprender a compartir con los demás niños aún más con los llorones de Música, Eliott y Lulú que no se apartarían de su mamá por un largo tiempo más por Eliott que siempre estuvo pegado a su mamá la gran Erza Scarlet.

 **.**

 **.**

Era una tarde tranquila de primavera, el lloriqueo de la pequeña Haru molesto a los mellizos que subieron a ver si se encontraba bien, ellos quería mucho a su hermana porque les había ayudado a que su mamá se ausentara un rato del preescolar para estar cuidando a su pequeño bebe, al principio no habían entendido que era estar embarazada pero cuando por fin lo entendieron comprendieron que aquello los ayudo a que su mamá no estuviera en el preescolar durante unos meses pero al regresar todos se apegaron a su mamá, sintiendo de nuevo celos unos grandes celos pero no podían decirse celosos.

Escucharon el ruido de las llaves de la casa, la puerta abrirse y el llanto de su hermanita más fuerte su mamá había ido a la tienda a comprar unas cosas para la cena dejando a la pequeña durmiendo tranquilamente y encargando a los mellizos que vigilaran que no se despertara, corrieron hasta la cuna observando a la pequeña llorar porque posiblemente se hizo del baño en su pañal o tenía hambre pero fueron las dos cosas sorprendiendo a los mellizos pensando que los bebes eran demasiado complicados y trabajo, bueno era porque tenían tres años y estaban a punto de cumplir cuatro años y no entendían bien ese proceso de los bebes bien.

Otro ruido de la puerta abriéndose, viendo a su papá y a Layla correr para ser abrazada por su papá energéticamente y al rato abrazar a Daika, ver a Haru sonriendo desde su lugar y darle un beso a Lucy era algo que los mellizos sabían de una rutina diaria cuando su papá llegaba pero esta vez había sido diferente al ver como sus padres sonreían hablando sobre salir en la noche pero ellos ¿Qué? Acaso no contaban en aquel paseo de noche o es que acaso se olvidaban de que ellos tres existían y como si los pensamientos se cruzaran la pequeña lloro fuerte haciéndose notar.

–Saben niños, hoy saldremos su papá y yo pero se quedaran con Erza y Jellal un rato en su casa jugando con Eliott –sonriendo la rubia les informaba de aquel plan maligno

–No queremos quedarnos con Eliott

–Quiero que papá me cuente un cuento antes de irme a dormir

–Saldremos un rato y al parecer Erza preparo algunas cosas para que se divierta, se acuerdan de la noche de películas Erza hara una, Jellal les enseñara algunas cosas divertidas y jugaran con Eliott

–Pero aun asi no queremos quedarnos

–Un trato para ambos, los dejaremos con Erza y Jellal, si no les gusta estar ahí para la siguiente los recompensare llevándolos a un parque de diversiones, ¿Qué opinan?

–Claro

Aquello comenzaba poco a poco, una idea linda de salir a pasear y divertirse un rato como en los viejos tiempos, como aquella tarde de primavera donde se conocieron.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer el fic y antes de que me digas que te gusto pero no es Nalu no me vengan con esto si dice claramente que pareja es**

 **Si dejas tu review espero que respetes este trabajo y gracias por respetarlo**

 **El reto lo he cumplido Marchela espero que te guste y fin**


End file.
